


最后的生日

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 赫敏赶回到西弗勒斯身边，为他过了最后一个生日。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459





	最后的生日

他变了。

不再有威风凛凛的长袍，也不再穿着扣到喉咙的黑衫——纳吉尼咬过的脖子可经不起那样的束缚。如今，他穿着松松垮垮的毛衣，最小号的，被子遮盖的双腿套着条泛黄的衬裤。他歪在两个叠起来的枕头上，用变得略微浑浊的黑眼睛打量着她。

“教授。”她用一种欢欣的语气开了场，并扬了扬手中的一个盒子。“你猜，是什么味道的？”她故作神秘地卖起了关子。

他轻声笑了。略带沙哑的笑声中，往日那副丝滑的嗓音依稀可辨。

“巧克力。”他语气笃定，却带着一丝宠溺。

她夸张地沮丧起来。“为什么你每次都猜得对！”打开那精致的小盒子，一块馥郁的 巧克力蛋糕出现在眼前。

他朝她翻了翻眼睛，动作有点吃力。“因为你每次都墨守陈规，缺乏创造，如我一直所说。”

她用纯然格兰芬多式的挑战瞪了回来：“先瞧瞧这个再定论。”她拿出了一支麻瓜的数字蜡烛，轻轻差在了蛋糕上，正了一正。

他看着那数字，比他的年纪小了一岁。他没有说。

“我都听见你脑子里转齿轮的声音啦。”她撇了撇嘴。“我才不会记错呢。”

他极力摆出严肃的教师面孔来。“那你是在变相讽刺我一岁不如一岁？”

她没有像他预料中的那样被逗笑，或者佯装（也可能是真的）被激怒，而是认真地靠了过来，看进他的眼睛。

“不是的。从现在起，你过一岁小一岁。”

他听见自己的心脏发出了一声不详的钝响，但还是用尽全力挑起一根眉毛。

“请允许我质疑你这番定论的原因？”

他的变化，她都看在眼里。

“你过一岁小一岁，我过一岁老一岁，总有一天我会赶上你，然后，我们就可以一起变老。”

他听着，努力战胜愈发不可抗拒的、熟悉的困倦，点了点头。

他伸出手，握住她颤抖的手指。

“一起……”他说。

“一起变老。”他闭上了眼，她没有流泪地替他说完，吹灭了蜡烛。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

房门再一次被打开时， 赫敏正咽下最后一口蛋糕。哈利上前看了看那病床上的人一眼，跟身后的治疗师交换了一下目光，后者点了点头。

“ 格兰杰女士，谢谢你能来。”治疗师伸出手，简单地跟她握了一下，哈利朝他们走来。

“蛇毒导致的慢性心衰竭，他能活到麻瓜的暮年已是奇迹。”治疗师对他们俩道，“这种 西地兰中萃取的强心剂预计只能让他多出两个小时，他能撑到五小时，还是奇迹。”

“是在等你。”哈利其实是在疑问，但 赫敏没有回答。

“我们走吧。”他说。

来到麻瓜街区上，他们朝附近的一条窄巷走去，准备在那里幻影移形。“你打算告诉我你跟斯内普在学校里是怎么……开始彼此欣赏的吗？”哈利斟酌着再一次问，挠了挠头发，又补充了一句。“好吧，虽然我都不确定自己会不会真的想听。”

“你转告罗恩，我答应跟他复婚。”说完这唯一的一句话后， 赫敏便平静地离开了。


End file.
